


The Sweetest Thing

by HopelessRomantic1020



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Awkwardness, Dessert & Sweets, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Protective Siblings, Rare Pairings, Romance, Teen Romance, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessRomantic1020/pseuds/HopelessRomantic1020
Summary: On the advice of Subaki, Hayato finally works up the nerve to ask Sakura on a date.Originally written for Valentine's Day last year.





	The Sweetest Thing

To say that Hayato was nervous would be the understatement of the century. The boy had faced many an adversary in battle and had not once backed down, even when the situation seemed grim. He was slowly but surely overcoming his fears of the dark and ghost stories (no thanks to that lout, Azama), and Hayato could even swear that he had grown a little taller since joining the Hoshidan army. So why did the thought of asking one girl on a date make his knees weak and his palms sweaty?

"You're getting worked up over nothing," Subaki mused, running a hand through his hair nonchalantly. "Lady Sakura is the sweetest person I know, and everybody's seen the way she looks at you. What are you so afraid of?"

"I-I'm not afraid!" Hayato lied. "It's just…"

"Just?"

"She's a p-princess! And I'm just the son of the Wind Tribe's chieftain," the mage admitted. "The  _adopted_ son, at that..."

"And? Station means little when love is involved." Subaki smiled as he spotted Hinoka not too far away on the training grounds, hacking away at a straw dummy. He winked at her, causing her face to match her hair and her attacks to become more violent.

"Still… I just…"

"Hayato," Subaki groaned, "you'll be fine. Just walk up to her and ask her if she'd like to accompany you somewhere. I trust you, Hana trusts you, and I'm fairly certain Lady Sakura would like nothing more than to spend time with you. So get out there and show your affection!"

"Ah…" Hayato blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "R-right. Will do. Thanks, Subaki."

Subaki smiled. "Anytime. Also, you might want to hurry about doing so. Mostly because I made a bet with Azama that you'd do it, but also because she's headed right this way! Good luck, little buddy!"

Sure enough, Sakura was walking towards the duo, a blush beginning to creep onto her delicate face. As Hayato turned, he could see that Subaki had already leapt into a nearby bush, Azama watching alongside him. The young mage gulped as she finally made her way over to him.

"H-Hi, Hayato!"

_Think, Hayato. How would a gentleman proceed?_

His mind immediately drifted to Corrin's butler from Nohr, his accent and mannerisms in particular standing out. It was worth a try, right?

"Oh, er, Princess Sakura! Lovely weather we are having on this fine day!" he said with a bow. "To what do I owe this delight?"

Sakura broke into a giggle fit, covering her mouth with a dainty hand and clutching her side with the other. Hayato's heart sank, even as he enjoyed the melodic laughter escaping from her. "Hee hee… eee hee hee!"

_Smooth, Hayato. Now I've done it..._

"A-anyway," Sakura said, calming down, "I just came by to see how you were doing."

"I-I'm great," Hayato stuttered. "Yep! Never been better!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "H-Hayato… your face is turning red."

_Crap!_

"Uh… is that right? I don't feel anything," Hayato lied. His blood ran hot and he knew it. How could Rinkah live like this?

Sakura frowned and placed a cool hand on the boy's forehead, oblivious to the effect her touch had on him. "Y-you're burning up! W-wait here, I'll get my staff!"

"W-wait a minute! I'm not sick," Hayato clarified, confusing the young priestess. "I was just wondering if you'd… like to go out sometime? Like, to that new bakery in town maybe?"

"Whaaat!?" Sakura's eyes went wide as her face began to match her hair. "Y-you mean, like a… d-d-date?"

"Er, I mean..." Hayato coughed, trying his best not to faint. How could one person be so cute? "I-if you wanted to, I mean."

"S-sure! I'd love to, Hayato!"

"Really? I mean, great! So, uh, how does tomorrow afternoon sound?"

"That sounds w-wonderful." Sakura smiled, no longer able to conceal her blush. Bowing, she said, "I'll meet you in the courtyard then!"

"Sweet," Hayato replied. "Oh, and Sakura?"

"Y-yes?"

"Your face is burning up too!"

"A-ah! B-be seeing you!"

At this, the young princess made a hasty retreat, her heart pounding against her rib cage. Hayato, meanwhile, stared after her with a dazed expression on his face. Did that  _really_ just happen? Was he  _really_ going on a date tomorrow with the youngest princess of Hoshido?

"Excellent work, my boy," Subaki congratulated, giving a hard pat to Hayato's back that brought him back to reality. "You did it! And your victory also resulted in my victory."

"Yes, well," Azama began, walking over to join the two, "he still has to attend the date before it can be a true victory. And there's quite a bit that could go wrong."

"Azama! Don't disparage the boy!"

"I'm just saying-"

"HEY!"

The two older men turned to face Hayato, who was still sporting a faint blush.

"I'm not a boy, I'm a grown man! And I'm a grown man who's going on a date with a princess of Hoshido tomorrow!"

The two were momentarily shocked before going back to their squabble about the matter, mainly concerning the loss of Azama's money and how Subaki goading Hayato on "didn't count". The Wind Tribe mage sighed, running a hand through his hair. Azama was right; the battle had been won, but the war had yet to conclude.

* * *

Hayato gave himself a long look in the mirror. The kimono that Oboro had made for him was a dark shade of blue; made him look more adult and sophisticated, she had said. His red hair had been neatly groomed courtesy of Orochi, and in Hayato's hand was a bouquet of cherry blossoms that he had picked himself (with some emotional support from Hana). Concluding that he was ready, Hayato made his way to the courtyard of Castle Hoshido where he spotted her. She was standing in a pink kimono with a cherry pattern, a golden clip in her hair. And... was she wearing  _makeup_? Suddenly, Hayato felt underwhelming in comparison.

_'Wow, I just... wow.'_

"H-Hayato! Good afternoon."

"Ah... hi, Sakura," Hayato coughed, inwardly cursing himself for being so taken with her appearance. "Y-you look great."

"Oh!" the princess gasped, blushing and wringing her hands. "T-thanks... y-you look quite h-handsome..."

_'Oh gods above, she's doing the cute thing again.'_

"M-me? Handsome?" Hayato gulped, not sure how to process the compliment. "Thanks... oh, right! I got you these," he stumbled over his thoughts, presenting the bouquet to Sakura.

"Hayato, these are beautiful!" Sakura spoke with a smile, taking the flowers and inhaling their sweet fragrance. "How did you know they were my favorite?"

"I had a little help... Anyway, shall we be off then?"

"Yes," Sakura nodded, "lead the way."

Offering an arm, the mage's brain went into overdrive when the princess took actually took it. This was the closest he had ever been to a girl before; minus Orochi's hair badgering an hour or so prior. Regardless, Hayato maintained his composure as the two began to walk out of the courtyard and towards the town.

* * *

The bakery was somewhat crowded by the time the pair arrived. Ordinarily, Hayato would have had to wait at least a few minutes before being directed to a table, but the people working there were quick to notice that they were in the presence of royalty and gave them a table immediately (even as Sakura politely refused out of modesty). The two were given menus as tea was poured for them.

"Sticky buns, donuts, and mochi..."

"Oh my," Sakura gasped, licking her lips. She'd heard the rumors, but she had no idea the menu was  _this_ delicious! Hayato had only listed off three of the dozens of delicacies the bakery had. As the princess scanned the menu, her date was paying more attention to her. How could he eat when his stomach was in knots?

 _Deep breaths, Hayato,_ he assured himself. The nervousness was just a side effect of being on a date with a pretty girl - a pretty girl who had unwittingly stolen his heart, no less. Besides ruining the date, what did he have to worry about?

 _'It'll be fine,'_ he told himself, smiling and taking a sip of tea.

Glancing away from Sakura, he could see that Ryoma, Hinoka, and Takumi were all seated at a table not too far away, peering at him intently. It took all of his willpower to not spit his drink out then and there; an unquestionable boon, for he was still facing Sakura. At another table, Subaki and Azama sat, the former giving Hayato a thumbs up and the latter still sour about his money. Sakura gave the mage a concerned look as he forced himself to swallow his tea. He didn't even  _like_ tea!

"Hayato? Is something the matter?"

"N-no! Nothing's wrong," Hayato lied, smiling. "Anyway, have you decided on what you're ordering?"

"Yep! I think I'll try the new cherry mochi with some custard pudding on the side. What are you having?"

"I, uh, haven't really decided yet..."

Sakura giggled. "You don't have to hold back, Hayato. I know you like sweets as much as I do."

Hayato blushed and rubbed the back of his head. He was instantly reminded of their first meeting when Sakura tried to share some red bean mochi with him. She had gobbled it all up almost immediately after he turned the offer down, but the memory was still sweet regardless. Their relationship had only grown from there, and here they were. Hayato mulled over his options before deciding to just order what Sakura had. The two talked and ate for what seemed like an eternity until the people working there informed them that they would be closing soon. Paying the bill, Hayato led Sakura out of the restaurant and the two began to walk back to the castle. There was mostly silence before Sakura decided to initiate the conversation.

"H-Hayato?"

"Yes?"

"I... I really enjoyed tonight..."

"As did I, Sakura. Truthfully, this was the most fun I've had in quite some time..."

"Hee hee, I could tell," Sakura giggled. "Your face lit up at the sight of all of that mochi!"

"Hey now," Hayato blushed, "So did yours!"

"Very true," the princess conceded. "Amazing how we could grow so close over something so small, isn't it?"

"Indeed..."

Finally, the pair had reached the courtyard they had first met up in.

"Well... I guess this is good night," Hayato spoke. For some reason, he felt an odd pang in his heart, like he didn't want to say goodbye. Like he wanted to hold her close forever.

"Y-Yeah... thanks again for taking me out, Hayato," Sakura stammered. "I... I really enjoy the time we spend together..."

_C'mon, Hayato, this is no time to hesitate! Make your move! Seize your moment!_

Emboldened by the confession, Hayato gently took Sakura's hands in his own. She looked at him with wide eyes, her face growing redder than ever before.

"H-Hayato...?"

"Sakura," Hayato began, his own face heating up, "I know I'm no prince, and I have much growing left to do, but... I think I'm in love with you."

"Hayato!"

"I'm sorry," Hayato sighed, letting go of her hands. "Have I overstepped my boundaries?"

"Hayato..."

"I did! Oh gods, now I've done it! I'm so so so sorry, Princess!"

"HAYATO!"

"Eep!"

Hayato shut his eyes and braced himself for a slapping; he figured he deserved as much. But the slap never came. Instead, he felt something warm and soft press against his cheek. Confused, he opened his eyes to see that Sakura had leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Hayato couldn't remember the last time his face was this warm. He felt like he was going to explode!

"S... Sakura? Why did you-"

"Y-you didn't let me finish, silly," Sakura smiled sweetly. "I... I think I'm in love with you too..."

Suddenly, every doubt Hayato had ever had seemed to just melt away. She felt the same way!

"T-truly?"

"Yes," Sakura nodded earnestly. "Honestly, I think I've loved you for quite some time now..."

"Why, Sakura, that's... that's fantastic!" Hayato cheered. "But... what of your siblings? Won't they mind?"

"Not anymore."

Startled, Hayato and Sakura turned around to see Ryoma, Hinoka, and Takumi looking at them. Ryoma and Hinoka were smiling proudly while Takumi was trying his hardest not to join in.

"We always knew you were of pure heart, Hayato," Ryoma started. "We just wanted to make sure you and Sakura would be a good fit."

"And judging by how much you seem to care for each other," Hinoka continued, "who are we to get in the way?"

Takumi was the last to speak up. "I hate to say it, Hayato, but my little sister is old enough to start dating now, and there's nobody I trust to take care of her more than you. Just don't mess it up, alright?"

Hayato nervously eyed the Fujin Yumi that Takumi held. "R-right. You three... thank you. I promise to become a man worthy of Sakura someday!"

"Oh, Hayato," Sakura smiled, boldly taking his hand. "You've always been worthy to me..."

The Hoshidan family stayed up chatting for some time before retreating inside the castle for the night. Hayato was invited to spend the night in a guest room, an offer he gratefully took. Hayato and Sakura were both young, but they knew deep down that they were meant for each other, and that they would have many sweet dreams for years to come.


End file.
